Crayola
by American RagDoll
Summary: Life's like a box of crayons, some are ugly colors and some are so pretty you wanna eat um', and when you do your stuck with a purple wax stain on your teeth forever. This is story of Miroku and sango's kid! (warning story has nothing to do with crayons)
1. Prologe, the trouble with Kain

~~Author's Notes  
  
Lola: hey everyone I got a new idea for a story and here I am making a new story!  
  
Ed: yeah you haven't even updated for your other stories.......its been what? a month!  
  
Lola: that's right I'll work on them, after this one but I have to get the idea written down before I lose it....  
  
Ed: *coughs* you already have lost it.....  
  
Lola: shaddup!  
  
Ed: well don't forget to review!  
  
Lola: hope you enjoy that story!  
  
Lola & Ed: TAtA!   
  
~***~  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: prologe, The trouble with Kain.  
  
~*!and now for our main attraction!*~  
  
Kain: short, purple hair, hazel eyes, sharp face, full lips, moon pale skin, and a mischievous look in her eyes.   
  
When she was in the fourth grade she dyed her hair periwinkle and gave her mother a couple more gray hairs, and her father  
  
something to think about. She of course thought of her hair as a trade mark a way for her to be remembered by her peers.   
  
She had always given her parents something to do, chase her, apologize for her (it wasn't her falt that she had clipped   
  
Mrs. Yogemaya's prized rose down to the ground), listen to her give detailed stories of the boxing matches she started at   
  
school, and of course everyday, scrub at her purple hair hoping the dye would come out or at least fade. In other words  
  
Kain was a little hand full when she was young, and now still even if she is a fifteen year old girl.   
  
Some people say teenagers are suppose to be like drama queens and be lots of trouble, but does that mean that if you  
  
were always trouble, that you'd mellow down, or worse become even more trouble! Well in our case its neither because there   
  
was no possible way for Kain to become anymore trouble or get in any more trouble than she was. Kain's mother Sango and her   
  
father Miroku were like to zoo keepers of some wild beast that once let lose was to be dragged back by police or by angry  
  
teachers. It not that she meant to be trouble it was just her nature, that's what Sango told her self every night before she   
  
drifted into dream-land. 


	2. Chapter 1, every color in the box

~***~  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: 1, Every color in the box.  
  
~***~  
  
I believe that every person is assigned   
  
a color when they are born,   
  
not the color of their skin but   
  
the color in their heart.Have you ever   
  
walked down the street and seen a   
  
business man walking fastly  
  
talking on the cell with one hand,   
  
and in the other a leather brief case?  
  
Well I think the myself oh look at that  
  
person they're terribly brown aren't they!  
  
I can't find my color yet but some day  
  
I know it will happen. I could be  
  
cutting onions in the kitchen, and  
  
suddenly boom, I'll go red, or purple,   
  
maybe yellow. So that's what keeps  
  
me going, that fact that some day  
  
I'll find out the mystery of  
  
the crayola boxed heart.  
  
The teacher read my poem very fastly, then put it one his desk looked at me, and said "Kain! I had NO Idea you were a poet!".  
  
I felt a great sense of achievement and grinned at my talent, I didn't realize that big pumpkin smile faded when that teacher  
  
also said, "But you still need work. This poem doesn't flow well enough. It also seems like you just through in an ending with  
  
some bogus sentence." he ended by pulling out a red pen and circling that last part of my poem. Kain's face blared a deep red,  
  
and she snatched the paper back from the teacher who was looking back at her amused she was breathing hard now. "What kinda shit  
  
are you sniffing! What do you mean it doesn't FLOW, I personally think its FLOW is just fine AND besides the fact that I  
  
have no idea what FLOW means I think there's nothing wrong with my FLOW!" Kain said and slammed her hand on Mr. Nishimoto's  
  
desk and then preceded to make her point by ripping up her 'flow' impaired poem.  
  
Now sitting up in the dean's office kain sat sulking in one of the cheap plastic school chairs. The lady in the front desk,  
  
whatever she was, finally stopped sharping her nails and said in a new Yorker's accent "Go ahead Honey, he's waiting for you."   
  
and motioned to the door on her left. 'How does she know if he's ready? Is she like psychically connected to the dean?'  
  
Kain thought and decided that she better be nice to the lady just in case.  
  
When she walked through the door, she looked across the room to see two shoes propped up on the desk. Kain had been here  
  
frequently but now there was a new dean and his name was Mr. Naraku. It seemed like he was almost a girl, he had a girly  
  
look to his face and long hair with the top pulled up. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw his purple kimono, Kain had  
  
never seen a man wear a PURPLE one before. Mr. Naraku looked up over his shoes and smiled evilly, "Hello Ms. Kain, its  
  
nice to meet the one child that made the old dean go into retirement." 'is that what happened she thought'. Apparently her  
  
mother wasn't the only one she had given gray hairs.....  
  
Kain got onto the bus that she took everyday, it was coming to her stop her the girl who was talking loudly to a boy that  
  
was in front of us ignored Kain when she asked to get out. Kain tapped the girl's shoulder and waited for a response, but then  
  
gave up. 'I know what I'll do!' She stood up and slamming her backpack into the girl's forehead and she squeezed by smiling to her-  
  
self. The day had gone by so fast and had been even more dramatic than usual. By the time she had got out of the dean's office and   
  
with a free 4 month certificate for anger management classes that she was to give to her parents and a note saying she was to go to   
  
these classes once a week, it was time to go home.  
  
ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES! She so didn't need that! 


	3. Chapter 2, Red Fundoo

Author's notes:  
  
Lola: Hey everyone! Wow I had no idea I'd get so many reviews the first day!  
  
Well I guess it's a sign, I think I'll continue the story so you can find out   
  
how Kain's anger management classes will go!  
  
Ed: *pops out of no-where* oh yeah and by the way if you'd like to read some of MY  
  
fanfics, my pen-name is 'depths of hell', I do lots of Inuyasha fic.s  
  
Lola: I suggest the story vixen for all of you, but its really long!   
  
Good Luck LOL!  
  
Ed: Its not that long only 20-something or other chapters.......  
  
Lola: *rolls eyes* well see ya later peoples!  
  
Don't forget to R&R!  
  
~**~  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: 2, Red Fundoo  
  
~**~  
  
"THIS is crazy!" she yelled as her father Miroku drove her to the first session of anger management classes.   
  
Miroku didn't even look at Kain as he listen to her continue to scream at the top of her lungs.   
  
'And she says she doesn't need Anger management!' he thought. It wasn't that Kain was a violent or even that bad  
  
but she did tend to be over dramatic with things. "Hey! Don't blame me your mother thinks   
  
it will do you some good to take these." Miroku turned on the radio and and began snapping his   
  
fingers to some new j-rock song on the radio. 'Who ever says dads aren't cool......' he glanced at his daughter who was now  
  
silent and looking at him with raised eyebrows, "Dad......" she said but he didn't hear her.   
  
"DAD! Are you even listening to me!? I mean this band? they have no passion! Listen   
  
to what they are saying! Pish-posh! They couldn't write song lyrics if   
  
they're life depended on them!" she began ranting on this subject for about ten  
  
minuets. 'I forgot, I live with the poet! All songs have to be deep and depressing!'   
  
he looked over at his purple headed creation 'Is she even related to me!'. When they finally got to the   
  
place, it was his first regret, the building was bland and had no windows, there were   
  
also no trees or plants, "Bye honey......" but he was cut off by a loud sigh made from kain.   
  
No nothing is getting me out of this car. Im not going into that bland building even if you payed me to! Look at it! dad....  
  
you know how I feel about this modern wannabe crap architecture!" kain looked begingly at him.   
  
~*~  
  
In the hallway of the ugly building Kain counted up the twenty dollars that she a gotten from her father to go to classes.   
  
She wouldn't have left in the first place but she could tell that her dad was desperate and she had seen a really cute guy   
  
walk in. "Im going to marry HIM!" she had exclaimed to her father then had bolted out   
  
after the guy. She had fallowed him to this hallway and was now looking for the room he had apparently walked into.   
  
And there it was the one place where that boy just had to be, there on a door was the sign for mothers against drunk driving. "It....  
  
It was a GIRL!!!" she cried, then scowling at the door she began to walk down the hallway once more.   
  
'Well might as well go to those classes, but just to kill time!'  
  
~*~  
  
There sat kain, sitting at the round table sulking with her arms crossed and a sharp stare. "I can't believe I actually came here  
  
out of my own free will...." she mumbled in a grouchy tone that kept most of the other people away from her. A women walked up to   
  
the front of the room with a wide smile spread across her face, "First i would like to say that I want to welcome you all to these   
  
classes!". Just then the door swung in and hit the lady so hard she fell over. On the other side of the door was the most handsome   
  
boy kain had ever seen. He had serious almost golden eyes, a calm look about him and the best part, he had beautiful bluish white   
  
hair that was put into liberty spikes. If she at one point had thought that the other "boy" was cute all memory of him...uh it,  
  
faded! He looked down and didn't even flinch at the sight of the cheery women laying on the floor, she of corse had regained  
  
senses and was now scrambling to get up. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little late." he murmured, though you could tell he wasn't  
  
sorry about anything in fact was that a pleased look that hid behind that cool exterior? 'Wow' was all she could think,  
  
"WOW!" she said out loud not even knowing it, the boy looked at her with a bored look, he apparently didn't find Kain that   
  
amazing. It was over! She had ruined her entire future with the man she loved by saying "wow", ah kill me now!   
  
Kain didn't notice how the lady had pointed to the seat next to her or that the mystery guy was headed her way, she was too wrapped  
  
up in her own little imaginary soap opera. She didn't wake up until she heard someone beside her ask if she had a pencil they could  
  
borrow, she swung around and was now touching noses with the same boy, "oh....." she yelped practically jumped out of her seat  
  
with surprise. "Oh...." she repeated with a shaky voice, "here's your pencil." she dropped her only pencil into his hand and   
  
turned around fastly so that he wouldn't she her crimson face. "excuse me?" said the boy, kain turned around this time slowly  
  
and carful not to go forward as much, "Yes." she squeaked, he was studying her face his eyes laughing.   
  
"Is this your only pencil, because just because your afraid of me doesn't mean that i can't get a pencil form someone else.",  
  
AFRAID! AFRAID!? Who does this guy think he is!? Kain almost started to scream at him when she saw that he had another pencil  
  
sitting right there on his desk, "What the hell? Give me back my pencil!" she yelled, leaning forward to grab the pencil out   
  
of his hands. "You said I could borrow it.....unless you don't have any other pencils I don't see why you'd need this back so badly."  
  
he said, now this was annoying some asshole takes her pencil because he assumes that I'm afraid of him. "Figures all the cute ones  
  
are total dumb-asses" she said to herself out loud then she grabbed the pencil back and flung back around.   
  
The nerve of that guy, he thought I was afraid of HIM, well he has been in his own little world for quite awhile!  
  
The lady was rambling on about how its good to open up your emotions to other people but not to do anything that would  
  
hurt someone, 'What bull!' she sighed and lay her head down. Just then there was a tap on her shoulder, on the same side as  
  
that horrible boy. She couldn't help but turn around though,the curiosity was killing her 'what did he want now?'.   
  
Kain turned around and the boy was very close, she could even smell him, he didn't smell like that nasty clone' but like  
  
fresh air, not the kind you get in a city like Tokyo. The boy pulled her forward to whisper in her ear, she could feel his  
  
soft breath on her neck, "My name's Akikaze..." he said then he looked her in the eyes with a look she had never seen before.   
  
She understood what she was suppose to do, she pulled him forward with her hand cradling his chin, her mouth was by his ear   
  
and she said "My name's Kain...", but she didnt let go of his face. He grinned at her then pulled back and grabbed his bag,  
  
"see you next class Kain." and then a girl walked in front of him and he was gone. Class was over and it had felt just like   
  
it had started, how could he just leave like that, pull away and then go, without even giving me his phone number!?  
  
~*~  
  
She had spaced the whole time her father drove her home, and then went up to her room right when she got home. Miroku looked  
  
at Sango with a worried look and sighed, "maybe sending her there wasn't the best thing.". Sango let out a loud laugh   
  
"Did you expect her to be happy about having to go, honey just leave her alone."   
  
~*~  
  
Lola: see ya next chapter! Hope you keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 3, Pyro Poems

Author's notes~  
  
Lola: hey! Well i got a reveiw that asked weather out pretty, pretty  
  
mytery boy is inuyasha and kagome's kid, but guess what im going to   
  
make you wait long.....oh so long to find out! Mawhahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(you'll probably find out next chapter)  
  
~*~  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: Ch. 3, Pyro Poems & and longing for anger mangment  
  
~*~  
  
Kain thought about the mystery boy for a really long time but soon after Friday his image became fussy in her mind.   
  
She couldn't wait till Monday when she would have her classes, then she would be bale to see her new heart ache.  
  
Maybe next time he would give her his phone number! "Miss kain! sorry to disturb you but you're drooling all over my  
  
homework!" said the boy behind her desk, she had been copying last nights homework down. She snapped out of her trance and  
  
tried in vain to wipe the spit off of his paper. This boy had called kain 'Miss kain' ever since 1st grade when she broke his   
  
nose, it wasn't her fault he had tried to kiss her! He still loved kain, but she was way to oblivious to notice, in fact she   
  
still didn't even know his name.   
  
~*~  
  
Wind blows over the waves  
  
of grass and sheets swim in the   
  
air. Hair becomes alive and dances  
  
in every direction. The stems of flowers  
  
bend to and fro, and hats run away  
  
from owners free to go were they  
  
please. Bees are tossed among the tuples,  
  
and birds flip out of trees. Morning dew  
  
sprinkles around my knees, and there   
  
the peaceful quietness keeps me from harm,  
  
in its heart all alone.  
  
Kain Handed over her poem sure that it 'flow' was perfect, in fact she was positive because she had sat there looking it over  
  
for half the period, it had only taken her ten minuets to actually write the poem. Mr. Hashimoto looked at it and looked up at kain  
  
kain with an emotionless face after he read it, "It's O.K." and that was it. Kain looked at him dumbfounded, how could it   
  
just be ok?! She was sure that it was way better than ok, 'alright kain just dont do anything rash now....' she thought.   
  
No it just wasn't any good this whole self control thing had left the building a long time ago! "Im sorry Mr. Hashimoto  
  
I can't just hold my tongue while you demote my poetry like this! What is the matter with this one? You know what I think,   
  
I think that you just don't want to give me full credit, and that you...you HATE ME!" she proceeded by pulling out a lighter and  
  
torching her poem. Once she had completely turned her poem into ashes she regained semi-sanity, 'SHIT'.  
  
Mr. Hashimoto looked at her then at her poem's remains, "It just gets worse and worse kain, hand me the lighter.". After  
  
Kain handed over her favorite yellow lighter and headed for the dean's office, a place that she was getting pretty familiar with  
  
lately.  
  
~*~  
  
When kain got home, the phone rang, she walked over and pulled the cord. It was the dean of course so what was the point of  
  
answering it. Why bother with those nasty problems when she could be intently working on her poem's 'flow' in her room?  
  
She tip-toed upstairs and locked her door. She sat at her computer salvation, she signed on and listened for the sound that  
  
all internet junkies live for "you've got mail!" but to her despair no emails for little kain. So instead of just checking her mail  
  
she clicked on to her favorite site ever, Poet's corner. Poet's corner was a site were you can publish your poems for the   
  
deeper public to read, in fact it was a lot like fiction press and fan fiction only more attention to the poems area.   
  
Just then a little default noise and a small screen popped up:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HornedAngel: Sup, my greasy-home-fry?  
  
ForcedFate: Hey Livi! Im ok I got in trouble again,   
  
Im on first name bases with the secretary to the dean's office....  
  
HornedAngel: When are you not in trouble? well gggoooodddd news!!!!!!  
  
guess what guess what?  
  
ForcedFate: ^_^ what?  
  
HornedAngel: Our English teacher....Mr. Hashimoto......is.....getting married!  
  
ForcedFate: WHAT WHAT WHAT!!!!!!!? who? what? where? why?!  
  
HornedAngel: ^.^ I know! but here's the good part he won't be at school for another  
  
week! They have honeymoon crap an' stuff....w/e!  
  
ForcedFate: OMG! *dies, comes back to life dies again* Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Im the happiest person in the whole world! oh yeah and i have to now go to my 'classes' tomorrow also  
  
on a freakin' Saturday! That Dean....he's evil pure EVIL!  
  
HornedAngel: Sorry.....but hey you get to see your love more oftener then don't cha!?  
  
ForcedFate: yeah *sighs* Yeah.....  
  
HornedAngel: so have you started to stalk him yet?  
  
ForcedFate: huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then Kain's mother walked in, she didn't even knock at the door!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forcedfate: g2g see ya at school Livi!  
  
HornedAngel: Bye Byes! luv ya!  
  
*she signed off aol*  
  
(goodbye!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kain can you get off of the net now, oh yeah who un-plugged the phone down stairs?" Sango sat down at the edge on her bed   
  
then sighed. "Kain you really do have to stop going to the dean's office so much....don't tell me what you did this time  
  
it makes me sick." Sango did look a little green, she usually was a pale cream color. Kain shut down her computer and   
  
got out of her chair, glancing over at the clock she realized "Crap its already 7:30!". She then bolted downstairs and   
  
landed in her seat at the dinner table, which caused all the plates at the table to fly off.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Finally Saturday morning, today was the day that she was going to go to anger management classes! Normally she would have   
  
moped around the house but today she couldn't stop smiling like a clown, and humming distorted Disney songs.   
  
It was sick, Sango a miroku would avoid her just because she reminded them of the time they did take her to Disney land, another   
  
disaster, another story. "Here's where it starts to get good," her mother exclaimed on the phone to the doctor "she actually   
  
got dressed this morning!" apparently this was sign of a fever. "Oh no! Im fine!" she didn't want to ruin her chances of   
  
going to classes.   
  
Anyways she knew why she was acting so weird it was because of her un-dying love for Akikaze, so what if she barley knew him  
  
the 'awkward' thing would pass with time. Ok maybe she was over-dramatic but it was better than being boring! In the shower she sang   
  
old 80's love songs and actually brushed her hair, on a Saturday of all days! It took her an hour to get ready, and when she  
  
came out, lets admit it, she looked good! She was wearing a spaghetti string dress that fit her in all the right places and   
  
showed off her hips, it was purple so it brought out her pretty periwinkle hair. Usually Kain didn't wear anything besides black  
  
and always things that were baggy on her; so everyone thought she was five or ten pounds larger than she was, you can imagine  
  
the surprise that it gave her parents when she floated down the stairs! "Honey I had no idea you were so skinny, you need  
  
to eat more!" said Miroku, a daddy no-no in the book to talk about weight. Like that even fazed kain!   
  
~*~  
  
Finally! We're here! It felt like it had taken hours for them to get here before it seemed like just a couple minuets!  
  
Kain stepped out from the car and took a deep breath, Im gonna go in there and wow that boy then he'll give me his phone   
  
number for sure! An mischievous look spread across her face, 'and maybe I'll get more than a phone number! oK kain don't  
  
get ahead of yourself here....' but she couldn't help it she was a sucker for romance! She arrived in clas and chose the same table  
  
'I wonder if he'll be late again, it was really funny when he hit the teacher with the door.'  
  
This time the lady from before stood as far away from the door as she could, "Today we're going to meet each other so I'd like  
  
everyone to make a circle with they're chairs and then we'll all say our names!" she smiled as people scrambled to get they're  
  
chairs in a circle, really it looked more like an run-over donut but whatever. She scanned the donut and to her complete sorrow  
  
Akikaze wasn't there, 'He is just late' she told herself. A girl with what looked like a million peircings on her ear stood up first, she  
  
looked at everyone with a 'I can't believe these monkeys are humans' look and grimaced at the pumpkin faced lady, 'does thatlady have her face glued like that?'.   
  
"Hi. my name's Haiseishoku." she said flatly and glared now at the lady "can I sit now?"  
  
everything this girl said seemed like a monotonic-type thing. "Well Haiseishoku, I'd like to know why you are here first."  
  
said the lady pausing every second or so to smile widely, Haiseishoku looked at her with less-emotion than a statue.   
  
"I came here TODAY, to see what real anger management loonies look like, and also I like that special feeling I got at school  
  
when i told morons that i was going here." she ended with the fakest smile she could muster then plunked down in her chair   
  
challenging people to remark to her statement. The lady just kept that smile plastered to her face but what was that did it  
  
look like she was clenching her teeth? 'Maybe this here Haiseishoku could be a partner in crime?' The lady looked to the next  
  
kid who stood up and annoced that he was going to puke then ran to the bathroom, 'maybe these classes could be entertaining   
  
afterall.'  
  
*~*  
  
Lola: Well I hope you enjoyed the new chappie! I'm gonna start on the fourth one right now since fanfiction is currently   
  
having heavey traffice and wont let me sign on!  
  
By readers! See you next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 4, Vespa Romance

~Author's notes~  
  
Lola: Ed! What the hell is this?  
  
Ed: *shrug* I don't know  
  
Lola: I know! It's a mystery space creature, like on cowboy bebop!  
  
Ed: YEAH! Awesome! Let's eat it.  
  
Lola: *Pokes space creature* whoa! It jiggles!  
  
Ed: *gets stick and joins in on the poking fun* you're right!  
  
Lola: *sits next to creature* oh you're kinda cute ^.^  
  
Ed: *Pulls out matches* let's burn it!  
  
Lola: YEAH! *pulls out flame thrower* yeah.....  
  
Ed: Torch away!  
  
*Ed & Lola spend the rest of the author's notes happily burning the mystery space creature*  
  
~*~  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chappie: 4, Vespa Romance!  
  
~*~  
  
The lady assigned seats to everyone and guess who Kain got the grace of sitting next to (in the back by the way), That's right, on one side sits Haiseishoku and on the other Akikaze, and that's if he ever decides to come back ;_; The rest of the class Kain talked with Haiseishoku about ear pericings then nose rings because that was what she was going to get in the near future. Finally the lady came back and told them that they should at least keep they're library voices if they were going to talk. Kain ended up trying to see how many times she could poke Haiseishoku before she woke up and yelled for a short while. The lady finally got to their round table, and seeing that Kain was the only one available she was the first victim. "So Hun, you're here because you have class problems, why do you lose your temper so easy in that class, Hun?" she said with one of those fake mother voices. Kain hated pet names and this came quite too close to a pet name, 'Hun!' "Please don't call me Hun." Kain said fastly Haiseishoku let out a huge snore and the class giggled with delight. "The reason I'm here is because my teacher criticizes my Poetry and won't give me full credit for them." the lady looked at her and began writing notes on a mini not pad thingy. Just then the boy who had left before came in with a green look to his self "I'm Fine....." and then he barfed on a particularly Sensitive classmate, she burst into a fright full rage and jumped on the boy. "Oh my!" said EL-FAKE-O and dropped her note pad on the floor as she rushed over to get the angry girl. Kain had experienced plenty of fights in her life so she picked up the note pad, only to discover that the teacher was filling out a cross- word puzzle not really putting notes there, 'I guess this is how you keep your sanity with this job'. ~*~ Finally the class was over, last time it had seemed to only last a little while. As she walked outside the breeze blew her dress up and she ended up flashing some guy that was in the parking lot, but that ok at least her undies were the pretty ones, bright orange able to be spotted about 5 miles away. The person in that parking lot was right in the first space too, they were on a black Vespa. Coolies, secretly Kain had been saving her money up for a Vespa ever since she was in the 3rd grade. Wait one second, the person on the Vespa was standing up, they put they're kick-stand down and stepped over the bike. Wait, was that a guy? 'Oh No I hope he's not from my school!' the boy lifted off his helmet. It was a huge surprise in fact Kain fell over, standing right in front of her was Mr. Hashimoto! She slowly crawled into the bushes and spied on her teacher, was that Haiseishoku that he was with? It was, how old was she anyways, as she watched it didn't quite look like a father daughter relationship....No they were kissing! Grossed out by this new discovery Kain backed away to the wall to keep herself from vomiting and screaming. Her father pulled up in the van, but she was too embraced to crawl out of the bushes in front of the two people she had been spying on. After what seemed like forever her father pulled away with a worried look, 'shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! How am I suppose to get home now!?  
  
Finally Haiseishoku and Mr. Hashimoto left; they left her to sit in the bushes by her self feeling like an idiot. 'How could Haiseishoku get mixed up with such a teacher jerk?! I thought she was pretty cool!' maybe it was some fad to her, she seemed to pick up things then pass them by. The door to the building opened and Kain pushed back to the wall she was so not going to be found by some stranger. Another surprise came out from that building the answer to her ridless needs! It was Akikaze, and he apparently had classes on a different for Saturdays, but that was just a guess. Kain slowly slid out behind Akikaze and crept up, and...."BOO!" she yelled right behind him, he sped around and Kain was once more an inch or two away from him. His eyes were confused then he seemed to wake up and he relaxed, "Kain? What are you doing here?" he said slowly "and why did you go giving me a heart attack like that!" he said with a crooked smile. Kain Grinned "well ya see I got more classes and well I was looking for my other earring and well while I was looking in the bushes i guess I missed my ride home......OH PLEASE YA GOTTA GIVE ME A RIDE!" she said the last part very fast, but that didn't throw Akikaze "Um....Kain? You're not wearing and earrings...in fact," he reached forward and touched her ear lobe "I don't think you even have your ears pierced..." he said. Kain got goose bumps when he touched her and she just couldn't lie to him, so she spilled out all the juicy details, Akikaze didn't look surprised at all when she finished her story.  
  
"Akikaze, can you give me a ride?" Kain pleaded then she burst into tears, 'all of this is too over whelming!' Kain couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't lie, and that he could just show up and have her spill out truth to him, it made her feel venerable and that's one thing that Kain hated. Yet she still cried, Akikaze walked forward and held her in his arms. Kain stiffened and tried to pull away, Akikaze lifted her head and wiped away her tears, don't cry Kain." he said softly. Of course the fact that he was being so kind to her made Kain press into Akikaze's shoulder and cry even harder, he just stood there running his figures though Kain's hair and softly patting her back. ~*~ Now you can imagine the surprise and the heart attack that she gave her parents when she finally came home and with a boy! In fact a boy that they had never met, and can you imagine the death threat that Miroku gave that boy with so much passion that he with like five inches away from Akikaze's face. Akikaze stood there nervously as he tried to explain that he had not taken advantage of they're daughter and that he had not abducted her. "This is an outrage! How dare you disrespect our daughter! I'll kill you, you mindless sex-crazed hentia!" Sango spat as she stood by the kitchen counter, she was turning redder and redder by the second, "I'm reporting you to the authorities, and you bet I am!" she continued with a raised voice. Miroku's face was a lovely purple and he was still up in Akikaze's face making him look extremely uncomfortable, 'you know what this is good punishment for making me cry' Kain thought but quickly dropped the idea, no one deserved to be interrogated by angry parents. "MOM! DAD! Please listen; WE didn't do anything not a thing like that....." 'ewe I have perverted parents!' "Akikaze just helped me get home it took long cause I had to stay after classes." Kain said 'A little white lie doesn't hurt anything'. Sango still looked suspiciously at Akikaze, "Well ok......but if this happens again please call us Kain, I don't want you getting rides from strangers." "Mom, Akikaze isn't a stranger; he's in my classes too." Kain said the last part quietly, She knew what her mother would think 'My daughter got a ride form an ANGER MANAGEMENT taker!' even though Kain was one too she didn't know him. 


	6. Chapter 5, Fever Kisses

~Author's Notes~  
  
Lola: Hey people exciting news! Guess what!? Guess what!? I'm gonna make Crayola a manga! The only problem is that I'm at a loss of paper....... BUT SOON EVERYTHING WILL BE OH SO PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ed: Wow. *waves flag* NOW FOR MY NEWS! I'm remaking Vixen big time, Like doing major editing and stuff! So check it out.....it's not called Vixen but you'll find it, I know you will!  
  
Lola: ok that's it; I'm out of good news, So don't forget to R&R!  
  
Ed: YEY! I still have news and YOU don't! I'll just wait till the next Chapter, give Lola *cough*loser*cough* a chance to try and top my good news.........see ya!  
  
~*~ Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: Fever kisses ~*~  
  
Kain finally finished her new poem, but this time she didn't take it up to the teacher, in fact she could barely look at him the same way, not after seeing him kiss a girl about her age. Besides she didn't want to tare up this one in a fit of rage like she had done so many countless times before, last time she had gotten ash all over her uniform too! 'Nope, no more ash, no more Dean's office every day, no more anger management classes ^.^' And there we had our second purpose of not going up to the teacher, if she didn't go to anger management classes. If she could avoid Akikaze, and avoid things like those retched emotions! The helplessness she felt around Akikaze, the way she really had liked being pressed up to him, the way he made her guess; those were things she avoided. They made her uncomfortable on a level that she couldn't stand, even though she wouldn't admit it to her self.  
  
"Miss Kain you seem to be very quite today" said Mr. Hashimoto with a slow smile, it made Kain's stomach turn over and she fought gagging. 'How could Haiseishoku like this man, he was the devil teacher, he had sent her to the Dean's office, he had practically signed the slip for her anger management!' Kain thought then she felt even sicker than ever; not barfing sick, but a sickness in her bones. She stood up, walked stiffly over to Mr. Hashimoto's desk, and grumbled with her eyes lowered, "Can I please go to the nurse's office; I'm not feeling very well, Mr. Hashimoto?" Moto's eyes seemed to have a look of realization, "Yes Kain, no wonder you didn't have a fit today!" then he signed her hall pass.  
  
After she had left the classroom she turned around at the door, 'YES! Now I won't have to go to anger management, sucker!' Kain grinned and reached over to the letters Hashimoto, they were the cheap kind that just stuck on. She took off the letters she didn't need and stuffed them into her pockets, all that was left was the word 'Rash', it was all that she could come up with, and it did describe Mr. Hashimoto. She turned and strutted down the hallway with a even wider grin plastered on her face. 'No More anger management!' ~*~ Sango walked into Kain's room with a damp wash cloth, Kain had fooled her mother with the oldest trick in the book; she had pressed the thermometer on a hot light until it beeped. The result a very high fever, 'good thing she had come home, and there was no way she was going to anger management'. Kain stayed there with her eyes closed, pretending to be sleeping, Sango put the wash cloth on her forehead and made sure that her covers were pulled up all of the way to her shoulders. Kain had a feeling of happiness and love pass though her after her mother closed the bedroom door, 'She's that worried? That Temperature must have been really high!' she thought. Kain was actually kind of tired, she let her eyes relax and then drifted off into slumber only to be disturbed an hour. *******Kain's Dream****** Kain was outside standing on someone's porch, it was snowing but very strange because it also seemed to be in the middle of a heat wave. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and the back of her shirt was soaked in sweat. Kain reached out and caught a snowflake in her hand, it was weird because it wasn't melting in her hand it was just the same. There was a little red at the bottom of the whiteness of the snowflake, it was blood; before she could examine the snowflake further the wind blew it away. There was a little trail of blood where the snowflake had skimmed across her hand, Kain looked around and there were now snowflakes falling through the top of the ceiling. They were smothering her, Kain was covered in bloody snow as but she wasn't cold in fact it was quite warm. "Kain.....Kain......Kain? Wake up, open you're eyes!" there was a voice; Kain began to shake violently, 'was it that cold?' ~*~ Sango softly shook Kain awake, "Kain, you have a visitor....." she stepped back to reveal Akikaze standing in the door way. Sango gave him suspicious look, because she still didn't believe Kain's story completely, "If you try any funny business...." She was interrupter by Akikaze laughing "I Promise mam I Won't do anything to disrespect your daughter." Sango seemed to be pleased and left them. Kain felt butterflies in her stomach but she quickly killed the feeling by turning over to face the other side of the room, "I'm really sleepy....." but she just couldn't leave it at that, "How did you find out that I was sick?" she questioned.  
  
Akikaze went over and sat at the edge of her bed, "Haiseishoku told me that you went home sick at school, does she go to the same school as you?" Kain shivered at that and said a muffled yes. 'Mr. Hashimoto's talking to her about me!?' she shivered some more forgetting that Akikaze was sitting on the bed and could feel her vibrations though it. "Are you cold? I brought you some Tom Yum soup, would you like some?" he sounded like a little school boy talking to his sick grandmother, not that she had ever heard it before but she was sure that this was how it sounded. She could imagine little Akikaze standing there at the foot of an old women's bed dressed up in his church cloths. Akikaze disturbed her thoughts about how school boys talked to sick old women, he stood up and removed the wash cloth feeling her forehead, then he looked at her with a knowing smile "Are you really sick?" he mused.  
  
Kain rolled the other way, "Of course I am.....why else would I be here, and with such a......high temperature!" she said knowing that it was a hopeless cause. Akikaze seemed to gain his normal talking abilities quickly, "Why do you keep rolling away from me? What are you hiding from me? A huge zit! Is that why you didn't want to come to anger management, because you didn't want me to see your Rudolf nose?!" he went to the other side or her bed, and Kain rolled over the other direction. "I do Not have a ZIT!" Kain said with a grouchy tone clenching her fists under the covers. Akikaze crawled on to her bed and began to move over to the side that she was facing, but while he was at the end of the bed Kain kicked him off. There was a loud bump nose made but besides that Akikaze made no noise, 'Damn! My mom's gonna hear that for sure!' Kain thought "my mother who has perverted thoughts about me and strange boys!'.  
  
It was a good thing that Sango at the moment, was out getting the mail so she didn't hear the thump of Akikaze falling from the bed. She hummed a Mozart song to her self as she walked down the side walk, the mail box happened to be pretty far away. 'Well I'll only be gone for a few minuets' she thought, before she had left to go she had debated with her thoughts on leaving Kain with a boy in her room 'but she is sick!'.  
  
Akikaze scrambled to get back on the bed, and when he did he crawled over to see her Face. Kain flipped the other direction, "It's true, I'm right aren't I? A nasty, pussy, red, zit the size of a volcano!" Akikaze laughed and Kain grumbled about not having a zit, he crawled on top of Kain and held her shoulders down so that she couldn't turn any more, "I do not have a pimple...." Kain said as she flipped her head to one side and the other. Akikaze grinned, "No, you don't do you?" Kain looked up and she grinned back up at him "Seeeeeeee!" Kain said gleefully, Akikaze's grin faded slowly as he studied her, and Kain's heart skipped a beat. "Wha......" Kain started to say 'What are you looking at?' but stopped. Akikaze leaned down and one of his hands went to the pillow by Kain's ear for support, Kain closed her eyes, and Akikaze's mouth was on hers. His lips were warm and he seemed so gentle, she reached up and put her hand on his cheek 'is this a dream?' No it wasn't.  
  
The door suddenly opened, like it always does when you don't want to be caught. Mail flew into the air and Sango's voice filled the room with rage as she grabbed Akikaze and dragged him off of Kain. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!?? Hentia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango roared and continued to drag Akikaze out of Kain's room by the collar of his shirt. Kain had to smile at the humor of this scene 'Akikaze, what just happened there, you kissed me?' she got up and looked out of the window. In the front of the house now, Sango slapped the back of Akikaze's head, "OW! Listen, it's not what it looked like...." pleaded Akikaze who just got another smack in the back of the head, "Don't try and get out of what you've done, you pig! Don't ever touch my daughter again, and if you ever come back here......I'll KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Sango bellowed. 


	7. Chapter 6, Super bump

Author's Notes  
  
lump under a blanket crawls bye... Ed is standing near by  
  
Lola: voice from under blanket I am......the evil blanket monster!!!!!  
  
Ed: yawns boring!  
  
Lola: springs up and the blanket falls off you didn't let me finish evil faerie!!  
  
Ed: mawhahahahaha that's right I didn't! cackles evilly more  
  
Lola: you big meanie! kicks Ed  
  
Ed: Yar!! grabs leg and hops around  
  
Lola: That's what you get! laughs  
  
Ed: hops away nasty elf women!  
  
Lola: stops laughing Anyways. Hello everyone squints eyes I haven't seen you for ever!!  
  
Ed: yeah!!! Is that a wrinkle? Presses figure to screen I think so.......no don't hide it!  
  
Lola: yes wrinkles are sexy! cough really..... You have changed so muchcries .....Now get ready.......set.....READ! pulls out blow horn  
  
Ed: waves flag  
  
Title: Crayola  
  
Chapter: Super bump   
  
"Mom I swear he did it against my will" Kain said for the fiftieth time as she got out of the car to go to anger management classes. "Well, if he tries it again use the pepper spray I gave you." Sango said as Kain gave her a look that said 'yeah right', "Ok mom.....I will use it if I need it" she said then closed the car door. Her mother gave her a smile and waved pulling out of the parking lot. Kain turned around and took a deep breath pulling the pepper spray out of her bag.  
  
She heard tires stretching in the parking lot and looked back to see Sango in the car, apparently she had something else to say, she rolled down the window. "Don't you throw that away Kain!!!" she yelled then not bothering to take the reverse off sped backwards, slammed on the brakes, and then speeded forward.  
  
Kain looked around to see if anyone had seen the spectacle, of course as usual no one was in front of the building; she then threw the pepper spray can into the same bushes she had hid in. 'Mom I'm sorry but I don't think Akikaze will ever even look at me after what you did to him....' She then grabbed the door handle a pulled it open almost falling over at what was in front of her. Standing there was Haiseishoku smiling widely "YO!" she said.  
  
Kain lost her balance and fell over; not falling all the way over though there was someone behind her as well. "Nice save" Haiseishoku said the who ever it was that happened to get to support Kain's weight, "Yeah but I think she really needs to cut back on the soup...." said a familiar voice in Kain's ear. "Jeepers!" Kain yelped then scrambled up whirling around to meet the last person she had ever wanted to see this close up again, Akikaze.  
  
He was so close that he was almost touching his nose, he just stared at Kain like this was normal or something, finally after about a spilt second Kain backed away "You!" she said in surprise. Akikaze raised an eyebrow and said "Yes.....me. What do we say now?  
  
You know after some one saves you from falling on your butt..." he pressed. Kain stood there blinking her eyes with a blank look, 'What do I say???? Um......nice kiss?' she smiled nervously Akikaze sighed and continued "Let me refresh your memory, your welcome." Kain's eyes flashed with understanding "Oh......Thank you!" she said then ran down the hall.  
  
'I just can't stand his gaze right now! Not after what he did!' she rushed and turned the corner, and with her luck, right there was some one new to smack into. She crashed right into a book cart sliding across it to meet the pusher smiling "Hi there..." Kain said, the cart pusher being yet another really cute guy stood stopped pushing the cart. He turned around to a girl behind him and said, "Looks like I've caught some thing here" he smiled and helped Kain down from the top of the cart.  
  
"Um......thanks." She said looking at him, closer; he had had straight bleach blonde hair that hung over his face, striking emerald eyes, was wearing an ac/dc shirt and ripped jeans. "Anytime." he said smiling his gorges eyes sparkling with humor, he bowed "Anything to help a damsel in distress!" then he started pushing he cart the girl following behind him, tripping ever so often. Kain giggled to her self only to turn around into guess who again!?!?!?!?  
  
Akikaze. He looked at her and then at the boy who was almost all the ways down the hall, "So, what's up?" he said in his bored tone, looking back at Kain who was a little pink on her cheeks. She tried to look bored to but of course her cheek failed her and she mumbled in a funny voice "Oh nothing!" she looked up surprised, 'I sound like such a tard!' Akikaze laughed at her voice. "Damn it" Kain cursed out loud, causing Akikaze to laugh even more.  
  
Lola: I know I know nothing exciting happens in this Chappie!!!  
  
Ed: you got that right......but poor Kain is running into al sort of things!  
  
Lola: yeah she does that a lot  
  
Ed: well I guess I wouldn't expect anything more from one of you characters......falls asleep  
  
Lola: Hey!! Well you know what to do review!! stares through computer screen review!!  
  
Ed: opens one eye......you can't brain wash them that's cheating.....  
  
Lola: so......whisles 


End file.
